dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Florianne de Chalons
} |name = Florianne de Chalons |image = Florianne Profile.jpg |px = 500px |class = Rogue |title = Grand Duchess Jester (conditional) |gender = Female |race = Human |affiliation = Orlais Inquisition (conditional) |family = Emperor Judicael I (grandfather) Catrin of Hossberg (grandmother) Theodore de Chalons (father) Princess Melisande (mother) Gaspard de Chalons (brother) Germain de Chalons (uncle) Emperor Judicael II (uncle) Emperor Florian (uncle) Prince Reynaud (uncle) Empress Celene I (cousin) Prince Etienne III (cousin) Prince Leopold (cousin) Princess Evangeline (cousin) Lady Calienne de Ghislain (sister-in-law) |voice =Emily Lucienne |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons (born 8:87 Blessed) is an Orlesian noblewoman from the De Chalons family. She is the sister of Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. Background Florianne de Chalons was the second child born to Grand Duchess Melisande Valmont, and her husband Duke Theodore de Chalons. Thirteen years before Florianne was born her mother had given birth to a son named Gaspard, and from birth Florianne's only purpose in life was to help Gaspard take the throne. Melisande was the youngest of Emperor Judicael Valmont I's four children, and by the time of Florianne's birth she had been passed over for the throne twice in favor of her older brothers. Florianne's father Theodore only cared for drinking, and gambling, and rarely showed affection to either of his children. Florianne's mother coveted the throne and planned to use her son to achieve it in her place. Melisande began to train Florianne in the game early, to better help Gaspard take the throne. Everyday Melisande would force Florianne to wander the palace gardens for hours, and when Florianne returned in the evening, she would question her to repeat everything she had heard the servants say. As Florianne grew older, Melisande trained her further and further in the art of the game. Florianne was taught to be her brother's shadow, watching and listening to his surroundings, but never bringing attention to herself. Gaspard eventually left home to become a chevalier, and at the age of nineteen he returned to the palace having finished his training. Melisande pressured her son to replace her in Emperor Florian's cabinet. Florian initially refused to allow Gaspard to take his mother's place, as he only wanted his siblings to advise him. As Melisande negotiated with her brother to place Gaspard on the cabinet, he used the time off to dote on Florianne. When the Fereldan rebellion began to gain traction, Florian relented, and allowed Gaspard to take his mother's place on the cabinet. Gaspard decided to bring Florianne along as his page. As Gaspard's assistant, Florianne continued to grow up on the margins of power, always watching but never seen. After the Council of Heralds awarded the throne to her cousin Celene Valmont, Florianne continued to live in the palace. Florianne served Celene as a respected but low ranking member of both her cabinet, and of the Imperial Court. Florianne eventually developed a reputation as the least significant member of the imperial family, as she could not match her brother's military prowess or her cousin's aptness for diplomacy. While Florianne had the political clout to be invited anywhere, she was frequently ignored, just as she had been her entire life. Involvement Whether detained or dead, Florianne or her remains are sent to Skyhold for Judgment. If she is made jester to the Inquisition she will show up in the throne room randomly in her jester outfit. If the Inquisitor obtains Nobility Knowledge by the time they judge Florianne, they are able to choose a special dialogue option and recruit her as an Agent of the Inquisition. Doing so unlocks special War Table Operation: Judgment: Playing to Win. Alternatively if Florianne is killed by the Inquisitor her remains are sent to Skyhold to be judged. There the Inquisitor has the option of either ignoring her, therefore sending her back to Orlais with a bow; voiding her claims, therefore resolving the reason why she was sent to be judged in the first place; or sentencing her to "community service," granting the Inquisitor the option of giving her remains to Josephine, Leliana, or (to lesser effectiveness) Cullen to use her remains to scare the other nobles into submission. }} Trivia * Florianne was named after her uncle Emperor Florian. Her mother hoped it would evoke some curiosity in her brother and that he would allow the children to visit him. Codex entries * Short Story: The Riddle of Truth Gallery Orlesian nobles 2.jpg|Concept art Florianne de Chalons tarot.png|Florianne tarot card HoDA_Florianne.jpg|Florianne in Heroes of Dragon Age (Tier IV) References Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Characters Category:Inquisition agents Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Rogues